Forgotten Tales - Book One: The Cat And Crow
I N T R O D U C T I O N A roar in the distance jolted the small kits from their slumber. For a split second, all of them gathered themselves in a panic, leaping to their feet or diving beneath the protection of their moss nest. However, this all soon subsided when a lean blue-gray tom entered the bramble den. His thick coat of fur was slick with rain, reflecting the lightning that struck just moments before entering. Due to his lanky limbs, he had to duck his head in order to enter without bumping his head on a low-hanging branch. One of the kits, who'd been making the attempt of hiding beneath the nest, slid out from to spot the tom. Her blue-gray pelt flattened with relief, "Daddy!" The tom lifted up his head, pale green eyes flickering about the den with confusion written over his features. He gave his pelt one last good shake to get rid of some of the rainwater before his gaze finally landed upon the kits, their eyes looking up at him excitedly as they escaped their hinding spots. A small smile grew on his muzzle, though it was faint. "Kits," He greeted with a simple nod, sitting down. His large form blocked the entrance, and in turn his backside was dotted with stray droplets thrown from wind. "How are you?" One kit, a pale gray tabby, snorted. His face screwed up with irritation. "Pinepelt, what's going on out there?" He seemed to have completely ignored the question. His other sibling joined in with a fearful mewl. "Yeah, what's happening? Has a dog attacked?" Before all six of them could start wailing, Pinepelt gently hushed them. An amused chuckle was on the edge of his tone. "No, no. Nothing of the sort." He tossed a glance over his shoulder. "Just a pesky storm." "Where's the queens, then?" Another pipped up, cocking her head. "Queens?" Pinepelt blinked at them, seeming slightly confused. "Had they not told you?" When they all shook their heads, he heaved out a sigh of what seemed to be exhaustion and mild irritation. He mumbled something beneath his breath, possibly something along the lines of "I had told them to reassure you". When he spoke up again, all of the former annoyance had disappated. "They're out hunting. Some warriors are helping them get through the rain." "Why?" "Queens get fussy when they're kept in to long," Amusement sparked in his gaze as a small smirk flicked across his maw. "Much like kits, now that I think of it." In unision, all of the kits collectively let out little disgruntled mews and huffs. It seemed that the rain had already started to ruin their moods. The pale gray tabby from before spoke up again, rising his voice above the murmurs, "Who's taking care of us, then? You?" Pinepelt cocked a brow. "Indeed. Unless of course you want to visit the elders instead...?" A collective groan. Another kit seemed to groan louder than the others, stamping down her foot. "The elders are boring, dad! All they do is yap and complain! We wanna stay with you!" They all nodded in agreement. The blue-gray tom rolled his eyes, laying down to meet their eye-level. "You act as if you don't do the same." Before they could react at this remark, he snorted. "StarClan, save me. Don't tell me you're going to be trouble while this storm goes on?" "We aren't promising anything!" A kit smirked cheekily. Pinepelt emitted a loud, over-exaggerated groan. All of the kits giggled at this, bounding toward him to nuzzle into his fur and share his body warmth. ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION CURRENTLY. Shall be continued shortly!))